lego_champion_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
This is the list of all Patch Notes for LEGO Champion Arena. Patch Notes Closed Beta (September 5, 2017 - March 6, 2018) 'Patch 0.1 (September 5, 2017)' *'Champions' **Ava, The Huntress **Balli, King of the Mountain **Chang, Pirate Queen **Dain, The Freedom Fighter **Dimitri, Field Medic **Ghost, The Fallen **Hera, Galactic Defender **Jo Tsuoyi, The Ninja **Maw, The Devourer **Maxina, The White Spirit **Nefira, Queen of Alavar **Nicolai, Team Adonis Striker **Red Son, Scion of Crimson Star **Shelly, The Cowgirl **Timorius, The Tyrant *'Skins' **Ava (Feral) **Balli (Mountain King) **Chang (Regal) **Dain (Anarchist) **Dimitri (Sand) **Ghost (Malice) **Hera (Defender) **Jo Tsuoyi (Avenger) **Maw (Carnage) **Maxina (Wraith) **Nefira (Royal) **Nicolai (Striker) **Red Son (Scion) **Shelly (Sheriff) **Timorius (Conqueror) *'Game Modes' **Arena (5v5) **Duel (1v1) 'Patch 0.2 (September 19, 2017)' *'Balance Changes' **Dain ***'Radio' ****Replaced 4.5s stun with a 4.5s silence. **Maw ***'Devour' ****Healing decreased from +15 to +10 on LVL Up. **Red Son ***'Heroic Assault' ****Replaced 2s stun with a knock-up upon landing. ****Added enemy damage upon landing. **Shelly ***'Bounty' ****Enemy damage decreased from +35 to +30. *'General' **Added Achievements for all heroes. **Introduced the Loot Chest which can be purchased with Gold Bricks. *'Skins' **Dain (Punk) 'Patch 0.3 (October 3, 2017): Master of Trickery' *'Champions' **Syco, Master of Trickery *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Red Son (Monarch) **Syco (Trickster) 'Patch 0.4 (October 17, 2017): The Engineer' *'Champions' **Tanya, The Engineer *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Balli (Evil) **Jo Tsuoyi (Ninja) **Tanya (Mechanic) 'Patch 0.5 (October 31, 2017)' *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Syco (Clown) 'Patch 0.6 (November 14, 2017): The Archmage of Terydia' *'Champions' **Ellion, The Archmage of Terydia *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Ellion (Supreme) **Timorius (Viking) 'Patch 0.7 (November 28, 2017)' *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Shelly (Outlaw) 'Patch 0.8 (December 12, 2017): Haven's Guardian' *'Champions' **Olnea, Haven's Guardian *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Olnea (Haven) **Tanya (Technician) 'Patch 0.9 (December 26, 2017): The Techno Reaper' *'Champions' **Sorem, The Techno Reaper *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Ghost (Gladiator) **Sorem (Cerulian) 'Patch 0.10 (January 9, 2018)' *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Nefira (Titan)' LIMITED' ***Unlocked by reaching LVL 20 during Closed Beta. 'Patch 0.11 (January 23, 2018): Journey to the North' *'Champions' **Alice, The Viking *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Alice (Valhalla) **Chang (Captain) EXCLUSIVE ***Unlocked by purchasing the Starter Pack for 5$ **Ellion (Young) *'Other' **'Starter Pack:' 5$ ***'INCLUDES:' ****'Champion:' Chang ****'Champion:' Hera ****'Champion:' Maw ****'Champion:' Olnea ****'Champion:' Syco ****'Champion:' Timorius ****'Skin:' Chang (Captain) EXCLUSIVE ****'Skin:' Balli (Mountain King) ****'Skin:' Jo Tsuoyi (Avenger) ****'Skin:' Red Son (Scion) ****'Skin: 'Olnea (Haven) ****Lasts forever. 'Patch 0.12 (February 6, 2018)' *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Ava (Thief) 'Patch 0.13 (February 20, 2018): Spartan's Arrival' *'Champions' **Lerus, Hero of the Spartans *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Lerus (Hoplite) **Nicolai (Football) **Maw (Wasteland) **Olnea (Archangel) 'Patch 0.14 (March 6, 2018): Discovery of the Gauntlets' *'Champions' **Syndrea, Carrier of the Gauntlets *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Dimitri (Zero Hour) **Maxina (Shogun of Sorrow) **Sorem (Nevermore) **Syndrea (Midnight) Open Beta (March 20, 2018 - September 18, 2018) 'Patch 0.15 (March 20, 2018)' *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Hera (Militant) **Lerus (Tribal) **Syco (Magician) 'Patch 0.16 (April 3, 2018): Beyond Exploration' *'Champions' **Rex, The Galactic Explorer *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Alice (Warrior) **Jo Tsuoyi (Jade Shinobi) **Rex (Nebula) **Syndrea (Iron Fists) 'Patch 0.17 (April 17, 2018)' *'Balance Changes' **Dimitri (Motherland) EXCLUSIVE ***Unlocked by purchasing the Patriotic Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks **Maw (Fallen Barbarian) **Red Son (Desert Warrior) **Shelly (Patriotic) EXCLUSIVE ***Unlocked by purchasing the Patriotic Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks *'Other' **'Patriotic Bundle:' 200 Gold Bricks ***'Champion:' Shelly ***'Skin: 'Dimitri (Motherland) ***'Skin: 'Shelly (Patriotic) ***Lasts till Patch 0.18 'Patch 0.18 (May 1, 2018): A Wish and a Champion' *'Champions' **Zoran, The Genie *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Olnea (Mecha) **Rex (Classic Space) **Tanya (Bricksburg) **Zoran (Jinn) 'Patch 0.19 (May 15, 2018): The Desert Princess' *'Champions' **Nada, The Desert Princess *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Dain (Caveman) **Hera (Blacktron) **Nada (Oasis) **Zoran (Warlord) EXCLUSIVE ***Purchase the Desert Quest Bundle for 200 Gold Bricks *'Other' **'Desert Quest Bundle:' 200 Gold Bricks ***'Champion:' Zoran ***'Champion:' Nada ***'Skin:' Zoran (Warlord) ***'Skin:' Nada (Oasis) ***'Skin:' Red Son (Desert Warrior) ***Lasts till Patch 0.20 'Patch 0.20 (May 29, 2018)' *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Ava (Aztec) **Maxina (Liberty) **Timorius (Minotaur) 'Patch 0.21 (June 12, 2018): Goblin for Hire' *'Champions' **Gyle, Goblin Mech Driver *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Gyle (Aluminium) **Jo Tsuoyi (Cheerleader) **Nicolai (Lifeguard) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Sorem (Deep Sea) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 0.22 (June 26, 2018): The Dragon Wardens *'Champions' **Jang, Dragon Warden Leader **Kyla, Dragon Warden Champion *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Tanya (Hula Dancer) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Jang (Ash) **Kyla (Azure) **Red Son (Surfer) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Syndrea (Boxer) 'Patch 0.23 (July 10, 2018) *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Ellion (Totally Disco) LIMITED ***Reward for unlocking everything from the Beach Arena Event. **Lerus (Tiki) EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks **Nefira (Swimming Champion) 'EXCLUSIVE ***Part of the Beach Arena Event, 'costs 200 Gold Bricks 'Patch 0.24 (July 24, 2018): The Ocean King *'Champions' **Aquos, The Ocean King *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Aquos (Lemurian) **Gyle (Galactic Slayer) **Jang (Samurai) **Nada (Hockey Player) 'Patch 0.25 (August 7, 2018)' *'Balance Changes' **Alice (Battle Goddess) **Balli (Biker) **Ghost (Swashbuckler) LIMITED ***Unlocked by reaching LVL 30 during Open Beta. 'Patch 0.26 (August 21, 2018): Fairy Troubles' *'Champions' **Glinda, The Fairy *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Dimitri (Formal) **Ellion (Pajameon) **Glinda (Wisp) **Kyla (Funland) 'Patch 0.27 (September 4, 2018): Sorceress of the Dark' *'Champions' **Rhea, Sorceress of the Dark *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Rhea (Abyss) 'Patch 0.28 (September 18, 2018)' *'Balance Changes' Season 1 (October 2, 2018 - June 25, 2019) 'Patch 1.1 (October 2, 2018)' *'Champions' **Charow, The Necromancer *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Charow (Virulent) 'Patch 1.2 (October 16, 2018)' 'Patch 1.3 (October 30, 2018)' *'Champions' **Feng, The Wind Mistress *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Feng (Mistral) 'Patch 1.4 (November 13, 2018)' *'Champions' **Gabriel, The Jouster *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Gabriel (Victor) 'Patch 1.5 (November 27, 2018)' 'Patch 1.6 (December 11, 2018)' *'Champions' **Pamela, The Mad Scientist *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Pamela (Chemist) 'Patch 1.7 (December 25, 2018)' 'Patch 1.8 (January 8, 2019)' *'Champions' **Mason, The Boy Genius *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Mason (Virtuoso) 'Patch 1.9 (January 22, 2019)' *'Champions' **Taryn, The Wasp *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Taryn (Hornet) 'Patch 1.10 (February 5, 2019)' 'Patch 1.11 (February 19, 2019)' *'Champions' **Kim, The Frozen Heart]] *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Kim (Absolute Zero) 'Patch 1.12 (March 5, 2019)' 'Patch 1.13 (March 19, 2019)' *'Champions' **Iroh, The Great Sensei *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Iroh (Mentor) 'Patch 1.14 (April 2, 2019)' *'Champions' **Lyus, The Mercenary *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Lyus (Marauder) 'Patch 1.15 (April 16, 2019)' 'Patch 1.16 (April 30, 2019)' *'Champions' **Sam, The Heroine *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Sam (Protagonist) 'Patch 1.17 (May 14, 2019)' 'Patch 1.18 (May 28, 2019)' *'Champions' **Ivan (The War Veteran) *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Ivan (Commando) 'Patch 1.19 (June 11, 2019)' *'Champions' **Quinn, Captain of Zandar Force *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Quinn (Elite) 'Patch 1.20 (June 25, 2019)' Season 2 (July 9, 2019 - March 17, 2020) 'Patch 2.1 (July 9, 2019)' *'Champions' **Thatch, Captain of Seidon's Glory *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.2 (July 23, 2019)' 'Patch 2.3 (August 6, 2019)' *'Champions' **Layla, The Assassin *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.4 (August 20, 2019)' *'Champions' **Mister Cain, Baron of the Dead *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.5 (September 3, 2019)' 'Patch 2.6 (September 17, 2019)' *'Champions' **Erin, The Rockstar *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.7 (October 1, 2019)' 'Patch 2.8 (October 15, 2019)' *'Champions' **Vladimir, The Bat Lord *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.9 '(October 29, 2019) *'Champions' **Bernadette, The Gangster *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.10 (November 12, 2019)' 'Patch 2.11 (November 26, 2019)' *'Champions' **Ganiah, The Hunter *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.12 (December 10, 2019)' 'Patch 2.13 (December 24, 2019)' *'Champions' **Manasa, The Naga Empress *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.14 (January 7, 2020)' *'Champions' **Jack, The Foreman *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.15 (January 21, 2020)' 'Patch 2.16 (February 4, 2020)' *'Champions' **Sandro, The Overlord *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.17 (February 18, 2020)' 'Patch 2.18 '(March 3, 2020)' *'Champions' **Elenor, Mistress of Portals *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.19 (March 17, 2020)' *'Champions' **Natalia, The Speedster *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' 'Patch 2.20 (March 31, 2020)' Season 3 (April 14, 2020 - TBA) Category:Other